


Untethered

by celestial_cookie



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Takes place during Olberic’s chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_cookie/pseuds/celestial_cookie
Summary: Even after all this time, even after all the sins he’s committed, Erhardt can still find compassion in Olberic’s eyes.





	Untethered

They had never had anything official before. Oh, there certainly had been moments- fleeting, passionate moments- between the two of them, but the Twin Blades of Hornburg had never technically been an item.

So where, now, had the passage of time left them? Erhardt followed behind Olberic, sweaty and bruised from their duel. It was too much to hope for, but after all these years, even after all he had done, was it possible that Olberic still...

“Olberic?” Erhardt stopped, looking at his old friend.

“Hm?” A pace or two ahead, Olberic paused, not quite turning around. “What is it, Erhardt?”

“I... missed you.” Was he bloody mad? What was he thinking, saying something like that?

But before he knew it, Olberic was turning around, walking towards him— _oh_. Olberic kissed him fervently, their fingers twining into each other’s hair as 8 years of pent up regret and betrayal dissolved around them.

_I’m sorry._

 

_It’s okay now._

 

_I’m here._

 

 _I love you._  

 

But all too quickly, Olberic pulled out of the embrace, and with a fond smile, turned and walked towards the light of the exit of the lizardmen’s cave.

And it was all Erhardt could do to stagger behind, dazed.


End file.
